The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable electronic devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Many portable electronic devices employ a clam-shell type design such as notebook computers, netbooks, tablet personal computers, and handheld devices. Generally, a clam-shell design consists of two housings connected together at a common end—an upper housing commonly utilized for providing display to a user and a lower housing utilized for housing the circuitry that operates the portable electronic device such as the keyboard, touch pad, power supply, etc. However, as such clam-shell devices are further reduced in size and movable parts, flush alignment and efficient movement of the two housings from a closed to open position and vice versa, becomes increasingly problematic.